


I want you to use me

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [22]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Epic Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Innuendo, Loyalty, One Shot, References to Depression, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMZ3]Zero stated and watched emerald eyes widen in surprise. A crimson hue invaded the cyber-elf's face as X tried valiantly to cover it with his hands. Fortunately, the sun rays gave off an orange tint to the environment so it wasn't obvious. "What's wrong?"





	I want you to use me

**Author's Note:**

> Zero has no idea.

It's been half a year since X decided to reside (the Resistance insists its called the **haunt** ) in the Resistance Base and Zero noticed several things he wants to solve on his own.

 

The first is the cyber-elf's absent-minded gaze from the watch tower. Zero knows the ex-ruler is gazing at his beloved city: Neo Arcadia so Zero will solve that later.

 

[Solution: Kill Dr. Weil and take over Neo Arcadia.]

 

The second is the cyber-elf's habit of shipping individuals at random. Zero swears he can never handle this behavior because emotions relating to Love are beyond him. Zero is sure he's being paired with Ciel but the environment isn't safe enough to start a relationship.

 

[Solution: Keep leading X on that he may like Ciel even when he himself is unsure.]

 

The third is the cyber-elf's bout of depression, sobbing in the middle of the nights as well as his unwillingness to open up and tell him what's wrong. Zero is aware of his best friend's act. Smiling to cover the pain just so no one would worry about him. Zero wants to know where it's coming from.

 

[Solution: Insufficient data for an efficient answer.]

 

...

 

What's causing X so much pain?

 

 **Is it because of his past** : How X didn't know his act of martyrdom caused the creation of Copy X and the unjust suffering of reploids? **Is it because of the humans** : How they threw away X's sacrifices without understanding it or the fact humanity still ended up destroying the utopia X envisioned? **Is it because of the reploids** : How they refused to act even when they had the capacity to know what was right or wrong? **Is it because of him** : How he decided to seal himself and lost his body _in the process_ to Omega or the centuries he left X all alone in this world?

 

...

 

Zero thinks it's the last option.

 

...

 

If Zero was in X's shoes, he'd feel angry at his best friend's decision. Maybe even betrayed by the act of abandonment. But this was X... X... Is too nice. Too forgiving. Too... Much. X was too good for him. Zero can't even comprehend why the cyber-elf continues to help him even when he failed to recover his best friend's body.

 

[Therefore, Zero will need to confront the problem directly.]

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the rooftop, the ace player of the Resistance sat beside the cyber-elf as both entities watched the sunset in front of them. It was here the red one spoke out his intentions while they were still in cyberspace.

 

"X." The blond gently bumped his shoulder against his friend. The blue cyber-elf tilted his head, staring at the crimson reploid. " _Yes Zero?_ "

"I want you to use me." Zero stated and watched emerald eyes widen in surprise. A crimson hue invaded the cyber-elf's face as X tried valiantly to cover it with his hands. Fortunately, the sun rays gave off an orange tint to the environment so it wasn't obvious. "What's wrong?"

" _Please be more specific because whatever you said sounded so wrong Z!_ " X cried in embarrassment but Zero didn't find anything wrong with his sentence.

 

"X? X. Look at me." Zero frowned as he pried X's hands away, staring at confused orbs. "Ever since I was activated, you've always been there for me. I want you to use me to your heart's content."

" _Zero! Please don't say that! You have no idea how much you mea-helped me in the past!_ " This time, the cyber-elf held onto Zero's own. " _It's the least I can do as your best friend._ "

"No. You gave more than you received from me. I need to return the favor." Zero was adamant but X was having none of that.

 

" _Then... I want nothing from you._ " X smiled helplessly as he watched Zero furrow his eyebrows. Zero insisted, peeved how the cyber-elf refuses his offer. "There has to be something you need. I'll do anything for you."

" _But whatever I want might hurt you Z._ " X confessed and Zero said, "If this will make you happy then you won't know until you tell me."

"..." X bit his lower lip, took a deep breath before asking: " _Will you prioritize your happiness instead of my own?_ "

 

"You make me happy." Zero didn't think he'd make X flush at his answer. "That's why I want to make you happy."

" _Y-you..._ " X had forgotten Zero's amazing skill of saying the cutest of lines with a straight face. It's also not helping how they're holding hands while the sun sets in front of them. Very wrong indeed. " _Zero. Can you promise me you will live on to take care of this world even when I'm gone?_ "

"Of course I will. Didn't I tell you to leave everything to me?" Zero retorted, noticing X squirm at the attention. 'Is X not used to being pampered with attention?'

"And right now... While you're still here with me, I want to make you happy." Zero asked once more, "Is it wrong for me to aspire for your happiness X?"

" _Yes but n_ _o?_ _I don’t think it’s..._ " X knew he fell for the trap as Zero inquired further, backing the program into a corner. "I know you don’t have much time left in this world. This is the least I can do for you X. Tell me. What do I have to do to make you happy?"

 

" _Z-Z..._ " The cyber-elf didn't think Zero would be so preoccupied with the desire to care for him. X is dead and there's still Dr. Weil to worry about. " _I...I don't know what to say._ "

"Elaborate." Zero needs to know as much information as possible if he wants to solve X's problem.

" _It's complicated._ " X shook his head, shrinking away but the crimson reploid tugs him closer using their entwined hands. "You can trust me."

" _Well..._ " X looked down, bashful once more. Mumbling, X reveled. “ _I’m happy when my loved ones are happy and safe._ ”

 

“...” Zero stared at X, stating with a blank face. “Who is it?”

“ _Eh?_ ” X blinked. Zero repeats with a serious tone. “Who makes you most happy?”

“ _You._ ” [No hesitation whatsoever.]

“Ah.” Both ex-maverick hunters stared at each other.

 

“Good.” Zero said.

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ” X didn’t see that coming.

“When you’re sad, come to me. I’ll assist you.” Zero ordered, chuckling when X made that face again. [A combination of embarrassment, confusion and surprise.]

“ _You... You are unbearable._ ” X sighed, averting his gaze. Zero leaned forward to give X a hug. “Promise me?”

X returns the favor, resting his head onto Zero's shoulder. “ _Thank you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [Aftermath]
> 
> "What are you two doing?" Alouette asked, staring at a sleepy X clinging onto a stoic Zero. It was an early morning and she did not expect to see those two together so soon. It makes her wonder what they did the other day.
> 
> "I'm making X happy." Zero turned to stare at the female reploid, having X's arms wrapped around his neck.
> 
> 'What?' Alouette rubbed her eyes, staring back at the duo. Alouette nodded slowly, "Is it... working?"
> 
> "Maybe." Zero pets X's head, gaze softening when his attention is fixated towards his best friend. Alouette looked away, thinking it's a private matter. "Is it X?"
> 
> " _Hmmm..._ " Eyes closed, the cyber-elf hummed his response. Satisfied, Zero dropped his hand and looked back at her. "Is Ciel awake?"
> 
> "Not yet. Big Sis did an all nighter yesterday." Alouette clung to her doll. 'Maybe X treats Zero like my dolly?'
> 
> "I'll be back before 9." Zero started walking away. The female reploid chased after him, calling out. "W-where are you going?!"
> 
> "I'm going to hunt for E-Crystals." Zero specified as he typed the coordinates. (Too early for anyone to be around.) "For X."
> 
> "Ok. Take care." Alouette waved as both entities warped away. When they left, Alouette bowed her head in resignation. "Poor sis. She has a tough competitor.."


End file.
